


Surprise

by justlieforme



Category: K-pop, f(x)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Lunber, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlieforme/pseuds/justlieforme
Summary: It's Luna's birthday and Amber gives her a special surprise.





	Surprise

Luna unlocked the door to the apartment with a tired smile still plastered on her face. It had been such a happy day. With her members, family, and then the wonderful surprise with so many of her fans, Luna couldn’t have asked for anything more. It had been one of the most special, albeit tiring birthdays to date, and she now wanted nothing more but to curl into bed and get some rest. 

 

She opened the door to a relatively dim and quiet apartment, shuffling in to set down her things at the kitchen counter. Just as she reached for the light switch, she was enveloped from behind into a soft and familiar embrace, the sudden action earning a quiet squeak from her surprised lips. 

 

“You scared me,” she mumbled with a smile, running her fingers over the smooth arms wrapped around her waist. She felt a slight rumble in the sturdy chest behind her as her captor chuckled, their head laying in the nook of her shoulder. 

 

“I just wanted to surprise you.”

 

“I’ve had plenty of surprises today, hun,” Luna said as she tilted her head to the side, “I don’t need anymore.”

 

“You had a good time at the fan meet, then?”

 

“I did. I really really did,” Luna sighed thoughtfully, “The fans were so great, and everyone that came was just so unbelievably sweet and nice. I felt so lucky. It was such a great way to end the day.”

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, Lu.” Amber's breath felt warm against her skin as she spoke, “But the day’s not over yet.” 

 

“Hmm?” Luna hummed, covering her girlfriend’s wandering hands with her own, “Meaning?”

 

“Meaning there’s room for at least one more surprise, right?” Before Luna could even question it, a hand covered her eyes. 

 

“Baby.” She tried to protest as she saw only darkness. “I don’t need anything else. Really.”

 

Her words had little effect as she felt herself being led from the kitchen, her body being pushed by the one pressed behind her. “Seriously, Amber,” she whined, “I don’t need another surprise! Where are you taking me?”

 

“Almost there…” Amber replied as she continued to lead her through the apartment, the two of them nearly colliding with the loveseat in the living room. After traveling what felt like a long distance while blind, they finally stopped and Luna felt the arm around her waist slip away.  Moments later heard a little click and slow music started to play. 

 

“Amber?” 

 

The hand over her eyes disappeared and she was met with a breathtaking sight. “Surprise!” came a little whisper in her ear. In front of her was their bedroom now decorated with more than a dozen lit candles. Scattered around the room were flowers and in the the center, on the bed, was a large heart made of rose petals, the delicate scent of them wafting through the air. She felt Amber slip past her, moving until she was standing beside the mattress with a small bottle of massage oil held up in her hand. “Happy birthday, princess.”

 

“A-Amber, you-” Luna stammered, her hand clutching at her chest in astonishment. Her eyes travelled across the room again, taking everything in before her gaze landed back on the woman in front of her as she all but glowed in the dim candlelight. “Y-you did all this? For me?”

 

The tomboy nodded with a shy smile, her long bangs flopping over onto her forehead. She reached back to set the bottle onto the nightstand before she came forward to reach for Luna’s hands. “You’ve been so busy lately, Sunyoung,” she said, pausing to dip her head down and softly place her lips against her knuckles. “With your musical and your Youtube channel and the shows you’re on and all the running around you did today itself, I just...I wanted to help you relax. You of all people deserve to relax.”

 

“Amber, you-” She couldn’t have been more right. Luna really was beginning to feel, well, exhausted. She loves everything she does and works hard for that reason, but lately it had been getting hard. She never complained, though, no matter how tough things got. She didn’t want to. But the fact that she never had to, that her girlfriend was able to realize her struggles for her-it warmed her heart like nothing else.

 

“I love you so much, Sunyoung-ah, and I want to prove it to you.” Amber interrupted her thoughts with a quiet proclamation of love, her voice calming and pure.“So why don’t you let me?”

 

“But-”

 

A finger pressed against her lips. silencing her quickly. Amber bent down with an alluring look in her eyes, her hand moving to hold the side of Luna’s face. Her thumb gently traced the curve of her cheekbone and Luna felt herself automatically tilting up as the digit dragged across her bottom lip. The time for talking was over and Luna didn’t feel the need to protest anymore. Amber pressed a hand into her lower back and she was pulled into a searing kiss, a whimper escaping the back of her throat when she too quickly pulled away. 

  
“Come on,” Amber whispered as she began to remove her clothes. Soon enough, she had her lying face-down on the bed, her skilled fingers working away every tight knot the younger girl had hidden away in her shoulders. Her muscles, now slick with oil, were in a state of total relaxation as Amber’s hands eventually made their way down her body. As the massage came to an end and Amber’s fingers ended up where she then needed them most, Luna couldn’t help but wonder... _ how the hell was she gonna top this on Amber’s birthday next month? _


End file.
